1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic dryers, and more particularly, to a dryer control method and apparatus using the same, in which an algorithm enables the drying of laundry according to laundry type and a degree of dryness selected by the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an automatic dryer is an apparatus using an electric heater to dry wet laundry automatically when the wet laundry is placed in a rotatable drum. After a selection of a drying operation, the selected drying operation is started by a user. The drum holding the wet laundry is then driven by an electric motor linked via a drum belt to the drum and a blower fan, each of which are driven according to an algorithm stored in a memory. The drying operation is controlled by a controller which drives a drying unit comprising the drum, the motor, the heater, and the fan. The fan forces heated air onto the wet laundry rotating within the drum, such that external air is heated by the heater and is forced through a circulation duct, to pass over the wet laundry and be discharged from the interior of the drum. The laundry is dried as the laundry's water content exits the dryer via a condensed water duct.
In the operation of a contemporary dryer as described above, a timer is typically used to determine the time (duration) for driving the drying unit. In doing so, however, it is difficult to ascertain a proper duration for every type of laundry, including a variety of clothing and household fabrics, i.e., cotton, wool, silk, polyesters, etc. If a set time is used for all types, the laundry may be damaged during the drying operation.
To overcome this problem, a moisture sensor may be incorporated to achieve dryness based on the laundry's water content. The user may, however, desire a predetermined degree of dryness, such as “damp” or “fully dry.” In such cases, it is still difficult to ascertain the proper duration for every type of laundry, whereby the laundry may be damaged during the drying operation or the dryer fails to reach the desired degree of dryness for a given type of laundry. In any case, the contemporary dryer fails to achieve optimally drying.